Who She Really Is
by 394potterheads
Summary: What would happen if one day Jessie is in the park with the kids and an old friend and his twin who she once dated showed up and reconized her? What I think would happen if Jessie Prescott was really Bailey Pickett.
1. Chapter 1

A story on what I think would happen if Jessie (From JESSIE like, duh) was really Bailey ( from suite life on deck)


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie POV

"Jessie look at me!" Zuri called at me across the park. "I'm looking Zuri I'm looking" I said laughing. I heard a loud sigh next to me and saw Emma staring dreamily across the park at, once again, another guy. This time I sighed. I remember when I was like that, young and drooling over a certain cute and nerdy blonde. "Jessie can we go home soon? this is getting boring" I snapped out of me thoughts and looked next to me and Zuri stood there looking up at me, "Of course Zuri. Emma! Earth to Emma!" I said waving my hand in front of her face. She blinked and looked at me, "Oh hey Jessie" "Come on Emma we're going home" "Already?" She said disappointed. "You can make goo-goo eyes at the guy from your room. Now come on" We walked back to the building and before we went in I saw across the street, two guys, Identical twins, blonde. I heard them talking, "I still don't get why WE have to be here for the new Tipton's opening" one complained "Because Zack, All our friends from seven seas high will be there. Well...except one" "Which one?" "which one do you think?" "You're not still hung up on Bailey are you? Cody it's been years! Move on!" I took a sharp intake of breath. It was them. Why of all places in the USA did they have to come to the one city I was in! I'm still not entirely sure why I left Cody, I mean, I love him and all but after I went to Yale we...we grew apart. "Jessie? Earth to Jessie" I blinked and looked at Emma who was waving her hand in my face "are we ever gonna go inside or are we just gonna stand here staring across the street?" "Right. Sorry" I said walking in with the girls. We went up to the penthouse and the rest of the night I was lost in my own thoughts, worrying about how I'm going to avoid those two identical boys who will mess everything up. I am not Jessie Prescott, my real name is Bailey Pickett and I've been living a lie for the past year.


	3. Blast From The Past

**Jessie POV**

I couldn't sleep that night. my thoughts just kept going

_"Why? Why here? For gods sake this is going to ruin my life. The kids will surely hate me after they find out I almost completely lied about who I am and Cody? He may still like me but what if he sees what I've become? A nanny and a struggling actress. He probably thinks I'm some prestigious scientist or something"_

I sat up and turned one my bedside lamp. I walked towards my closet and dug through to the back. I found what I was looking for, an old cardboard box I labeled** "Seven Seas High" **thanks god Luke hasn't found it. So, I went over to my bed, sat down and opened the box. I started pulling things out one by one; the music sheet from the song I sang at the beauty pageant, the one of a kind earrings Cody gave me, pictures, lots and lots of pictures.

I thought back to my time at Yale after high school. Me and Cody talked everyday then, it went down to twice a week, once a week, twice a month, once a month then...not at all. He stopped calling, e-mailing, video chatting, texting, so I did too. I went to try and visit him at the apartment him and Zack had rented (Honestly how could they actually live together like that? They hate eachother!) but I found out Cody had gone somewhere else and Zack had gotten kicked out for not paying rent.

Then I got word that my parents were making me go live in Texas with my uncle, they didn't give me a reason why, they just did. So, I tried to date again but they all went horribly, horribly wrong hence, my countless boyfriend stories. My uncle hated the name Bailey so he called me Jessie and after a few months I embraced the name and changed it from Bailey Pickett to Jessie Prescott. I mean, they're close enough, Bailey and Jessie rhyme, Pickett and Prescott both start with Ps and end with two Ts so...why does it matter?

Then I came to New York and...well...here I am now, a nanny for celebrities. I was staring and starting to tear up at a picture of me and Cody at graduation then there was a knock at my door, I rushed to throw everything back in the box and shove it under my bed, the door opened, it was Zuri, "Jessie, I can't sleep...have you been crying?" "Um, no" I said, swiping at my eyes, "Come on, I'll get you a glass of milk" And I took Zuri downstairs to the kitchen, glad that I had a distraction.


End file.
